


Redemption.

by covalentbonds



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Introspection, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covalentbonds/pseuds/covalentbonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redemption: rɪˈdɛm(p)ʃ(ə)n<br/>the action of saving or being saved from sin, error, or evil.<br/>_______<br/>He is looking for redemption and he will find it. By himself. He's Ironman. He's Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption.

**Author's Note:**

> Its just a small introspection _/\\_ and suprisingly there is no steve bashing or team steve hate at all? Like im feeling good rn. So its just Tony here.

This had been one of the hardest months of his life.  
And god he had too many hard months.

  
His mind wouldn’t stop seeing the scared expression on his mother’s face and the last expression of his dad, blatant confusion. The expression didn’t suit a Stark. A Stark shouldn’t have died confused. And a Maria shouldn’t have died at all.

  
But they had.  
And ...it was like going through it all over. But worse? Worse. They had told him they died without pain. Died on impact.   
Now he knew. Knew that their last moments were of confusion, fear and pain.  
Oh god, the pain.  
The steel fist hitting his dad in the face again and again and choking his mo-  
Hard month.  
He had never really gone clean with his liquor and now with extremis in his veins, repairing all the bodily damage, he didn’t need to.   
Small things.   
So there were bottles and bottles littering his house. Bottles and missed phonecalls and appointments and press interviews.  
But that was it.  
He had told himself that he had a month.  
The month was over.  
It was time to go back out there.

  
Face the world. Face his mistakes and face the mistakes of his not-really friends.  
Amend the accords.  
Build prosthetics for Rhodey.  
Throw Ross into jail for all his crimes.  
Help Pepper with the R&D in Stark Industries.  
Aid Vision in finding his place without Wanda.  
Be a kinda sorta mentor/kid-i’ve-done-it-longer-than-you-listen-to-me thing to Peter.  
Make a suit out of vibranium and channel it with a number of arc reactors, not openly visible.  
Start to fight again.  
Fighting the good fight.  
Start being him.  
Making a prosthetic arm for a tortured mindwashed war veteran.   
Developing BARF to potentially unlock and erase memories.  
Get into all systems of the world and weed out hydra and let them burn.

Get Laura and the mini Bartons into Wakanda.  
And Cassie? Cassie. Scott’s daughter too.   
Recruit more teammates. Jan, Kate, Carol, Stephen, T'Challa...Bruce.   
He’s Tony Stark.  
(he maybe broken and shattered and incomplete).  
But he is also Iron Man.   
(he’s strong, smart and kind.)   
It has taken him time to believe it and he is not ignoring his faults, his mishaps by believing it.   
He’ll go down making up for his mistakes.  
But he himself wouldn’t be one.  
“I am IronMan. The suit and I are one.”

 

.


End file.
